


Elegance

by WeaponizedBattleToaster



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fear of Rejection, Love Confessions, Stress Relief, love and support, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedBattleToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedBattleToaster
Summary: From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he saw how beautiful she was. She was absolutely stunning, the definition of elegance. And her personality? He loved it! Her humor, her caring soul. It captured his mind and heart, and sent him head over heels for her. The only downside was how he wasn't sure when exactly to come out about it. The poor boy was worried he would fall victim to the Amagi Challenge like many before him.The good news? Well he had no clue how she felt the same exact way for him, afraid he had girls he liked better.





	Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm surprised how well people liked the first fanfic I made, you know, the Souyo one. Anyways, I decided for my next work, I'd do a Yukiko/Yu shipping. Hope you enjoy it.  
> -W.B.T.

Elegance. That was the best word to describe her. Even if words like beauty and pure worked great as well, elegance had a certain ring to it that hit how Yukiko appeared to Yu right on the mark. She was, in Yu's eyes, the embodiment of elegance. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he felt this way. And spending time with her and getting to know her only strengthened his love for her. Yu got to see all the sides of her personality, her lovable humor, her desire to be free as a bird. Day by day, he fell deeper in love. Yu wanted to be with her. There was only one issue.

Yu was a tad afraid to confess to her. The 'Amagi Challenge' existed for a reason. Many boys before Yu had attempted to ask the fair maiden out on a date, but all were quickly and utterly defeated. No one had managed to actually score a date with her before. Maybe it was because she was always busy, or that she just might not be interested in romance at the time, seeing her family business as more important. But despite this, he could tell that she was lonely sometimes. She had Chie, her closest friend, but there was a glint in her eyes that perhaps signaled that she wanted someone special. Someone beyond a close friend. Someone to love and support her. And by golly, Yu wanted to fill that void. He wanted to see her happy, to see her stunning smile and help her manage her issues. The silver haired boy wanted to comfort her and protect her and best as possible, but for now, he kept it as a secret. He wanted to make sure he told her just right, so that he wouldn't fall victim to the Amagi Challenge next. 

Yu planned to meet her at the floodplain, just to tell her how he felt. He spent days planning ways to ease the conversation in just the right way, to hopefully succeed. Yu even doubted himself to the point of planning ways to recover if she struck him with a no. Yu didn't want to admit it, but he was actually terrified and almost expecting Yukiko to refuse his confession. Now he was deciding his final plan. The agreed meeting time was tomorrow, and it was already night. 

As soon as Yu pulled himself away from his thoughts, he could feel the fatigue wearing on him. It was late. Nanako probably went to sleep already. Yu blinked, trying to let himself shake away all the fear of rejection so he could get a peaceful sleep. He'd need it for tomorrow. Yu walked over the lightswitch, and flicked off the lights before going to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something about Yu made all of Yukiko's worries melt away. Was it his voice? His image? Or just his unrivaled kindness and understanding? Whatever it was, it made Yukiko enjoy being around him. Whenever her family inn absolutely made her miserable, being with Yu just made her feel like she was in a dream. The boy just felt so soothing to be next to or talk to. He seemed to understand all of her dilemmas and even ask to help her from time to time. It went without saying that he seemed to care about her. But part of her was worried that he liked her, but not in the same way she liked him. 

For starters, maybe he was just being kind to her because he cared about her as a friend? Everyone in her group of friends knew she was constantly overworked at her family inn, it would make perfect sense if he was just trying to help her relax and get a break from it all. Secondly, he had so many other options! There were so many girls out there beyond Yukiko, that he probably would like better. Girls who weren't stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Yu was a city kid, he probably didn't want to be stuck in a tiny town with nothing to do. To Yukiko, she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to get the interest of Yu. 

Even at this late of an hour, she couldn't help but think of him. She had promised to meet up with him at the floodplain. Tomorrow. She barely managed to get herself some free time into her schedule, but she was happy it could be spent with Yu. He was the first boy she ever really felt a connection to. Yu was elegant. His appearance seemed to scream elegance to her. His soothing voice and loving personality radiated a comforting and beautiful feeling. The word elegant seemed to fit him the best. As she turned off the lights in her room to sleep, she hoped that Yu truly liked her in that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shone down on the floodplain as Yu waved to Yukiko upon approaching. She was stunning as always to Yu, in every way. And the way she smiled and her face was graced by the light perfectly, it almost distracted him from how eager he was to confess. Yu wanted to make sure that if it didn't work out well, he could get on with it and ignore the pain until he got home. But even with how much he wanted to tell her, he found his lips struggling to form the words.

Alas, his thoughts were suddenly torn away the moment Yukiko began to ask a very, very unexpected question. 

"Yu, do you like me?" Yukiko began, "Like in a special way?" Yu was absolutely shocked. His perfectly crafted plan, obliterated in an instant. Now he was dropped in risky territory. This meant one of two things for him. Either she liked him the same way and was confessing to him, or she noticed how Yu acted around her and connected the dots, and just wanted a clear answer. 

"Well..." Yu started before stumbling on his words. His mind was a frantic mess. His heart was thundering. Yu felt like he was about to fall over right then and then, with how wobbly and weak his legs felt. Yukiko seemed anxious to hear his response, and a bit of fear could be seen in her own expression. How unfortunate that Yu was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice this. Eventually Yu blurted out his response, taking a shot in the dark.

"I do!" Yu reeled back a bit, trying support his previous sudden statement. "I care about you a lot. And you seem so stressed all the time and I just want to comfort you. I want to be there for you. I want you to be happy. To be confident. I... I love you, Yukiko." Yu looked at the ground, a faint dusting of blush making its way onto his face. Yukiko however had a much more visible blush on her face. 

"Thank you... I've been wanting to hear you say that for the longest time now.." Yukiko said after what felt like minutes. "I love you too... And I feel so much better around you. I feel like all my worries don't exist the moment I see you. Your voice is so soothing.. Your entire presence.. Its elegant and soft..!" Yukiko was loosing herself in her rambling before the man himself gently took her hands into his own. 

"Yukiko, you're the definition of elegance." Yu softly said. The two of them continued to stand there, locked in each others eyes and small smiles. It felt like an eternity before they broke the silence, but it was an eternity they were happy to spend with together.


End file.
